Children of War
by chocoboluver829
Summary: The life of a Nobody starts with birth by violence only to be welcomed by a world that rejects them. What have the events of the Keyblade wars done to them? And were they ever really that bad? See Nobody life under the Organization's rule. OCs included
1. Test subject

**Chapter 1**

The laws of the Worlds say:

'_When a person looses their heart, they become a Heartless and a Nobody. The Heartless consists of raw emotion and the darkness of that person's being. The Nobody is the empty shell of who they used to be_.'

When the soul and body split, what is left? A person, or a shell?

"Xarlo, please, don't stare," the polite and mannerly voice of a woman requested. The younger girl sighed.

"I can't help it. Look at them, why don't they look right?" Xarlo asked. She was sitting with her friend at a small café in the World That Never Was.

"Because, they have given up their normal forms to help protect us from danger. These people deserve your respect. They are trying to find a way for us all to become whole again," the older woman answered as she sipped her coffee.

Xarlo looked a second time at the bulky build of the berserkers as they glided through the city, holding on to their mallet like swords tightly. They didn't look like the Nobodies she knew. Axelia, the woman seated beside her, was sophisticated and philosophical. She thought everything out and acted and looked human. But… these other Nobodies looked more like brutes than the humane population of the many tall, brightly lit buildings.

But Xarlo had no clue which group was the majority. Dusks, or Bodies? She referred to herself and others like her as Bodies, since that's what they were. The empty bodies, right? And like people, they lived lives they enjoyed, where they could teleport from world to world and live in the casino like city.

But… they all felt something was missing.

"Axelia?" Xarlo turned back to her older friend.

"Yes?"

"You named me, right?" her young voice pondered.

"Correct, chickadee. I named you as nice as I could. I cut the 'F' out since it would have made you sound like a boy's name. I liked your true name better though," the experienced woman added.

"Then, why couldn't I keep it?" Xarlo asked as she finished her latte.

"Because, in order for us to be Nobodies, we must extinguish all that our Others had. Including your name. That is why you can't remember. The Heartless has your memory," Axelia called for the check.

"Can I ever know my name?" the still confused girl asked. She had just become a nobody a few weeks ago and was still accepting the idea that she didn't exist. It was hard to deal with since she felt very much alive and existing.

"Sorry, child. That would break the rules. Only I know your name and who you used to be," Axelia winked cheekily.

"Well… what was I then? Surely you can tell me that much," the teen bargained.

"That I can. You were a lovely flower. Pretty as can be," she smiled and touched Xarlo's nose.

The young girl frowned, "How could I have been a flower and be a person now? Flower's don't have hearts. You really are no help."

"Say what you like," Axelia signed the bill, "But we must be on our way. I must go seek permission to check if we can take you on a trip today."

Xarlo perked up. She had never left the World That Never Was before. She was looking forward to her first look at other worlds. But, she had to pass the test given by one of the thirteen Officers. They had strict rules to keep everyone safe.

"You think I'll pass?" she asked her mentor.

"Do you remember everything I've taught you? About self-defense, how to act, manners?" Axelia questioned.

"Yes…" Xarlo fibbed. She remembered most of it, but she had problems with some lessons since she had fallen asleep one day while Axelia was enthralled with one topic.

"Then you'll do fine. Remember, I was taught by one of the Thirteen, so you're learning from the second best," the woman once more winked slyly. Xarlo smiled as they walked down the streets. They went past the big Hotel and down side streets for short-cuts. After a bit of walking, though, the pair was standing in front of the gaping hole that housed the esteemed castle. Crawlers and Dusks patrolled the front and sides dutifully.

Axelia just strolled up the path and smiled warmly to the Dragoon watchmen.

"May I?" she asked, waiting for them to accept her. One nodded and motioned for her to enter the large facility. She led Xarlo through the front rooms, passing many different forms of fighter Nobodies. The young, blonde girl gaped at the toughened forms of Nobodies. She hadn't even known there were so many types.

"Axelia, what're you doing here? Coming to help us with our homework again?" a cheery voice welcomed the tall, dark-haired woman who was in front.

"Ah, not at all, Demyx. I'm actually here to see if my protégé is ready for her first trip!" the woman happily greeted the younger Nobody. The tall, blond man looked around Axelia at Xarlo, an eyebrow up.

"Well what do you know! You got a newbie! Look how small and cute she is!" he giggled, "Makes me wanna just pinch her cheeks!" the mullet headed man in the black cloak clapped his hands. Xarlo frowned.

"I'm not a child you ass," Xarlo retorted. Demyx jumped.

"Such a mouth. She fits in perfectly with Saix," he remarked before turning back to Axelia, "Well, be sure and say goodbye before you leave. It's been a while since I've seen ya!" he waved as he walked past them.

"Who is he?" Xarlo asked her mentor.

"Demyx. I know many of the Thirteen, see I was trained by number six, so I know everyone here and was present for the younger ones' births. They're like my younger brothers and sisters," Axelia informed as the two continued, "They'll all be treating you like a child, after all, you're only two weeks old."

"Two and a half," Xarlo corrected, "And I'm not _that_ short, am I?"

"Shorter than most your age, chickadee," Axelia laughed.

"How old am I anyway?" Xarlo wondered aloud.

"I'd estimate about eighteen. Maybe younger, maybe older. It's hard to tell with flowers," the tall one shrugged.

"Stop with all the flower crap."

As the odd looking couple of one tall, tan woman and one short, fair girl continued through the halls and rooms, they reached their destination. Or at least close to it. They were in a room filled with blue archways. Each had the Nobody coat of arms, and below was a slate with a weapon printed on it. Axelia walked through the one with a book below.

Before walking on, Xarlo stared at the mark on the ground. How was a book a weapon? Did this one bludgeon his foes over the head? Or did you read them to sleep and then attack?

"Xarlo! Come," an order snapped the girl into reality as she stepped through the blue, gel-like structure.

She was greeted by Axelia and a large room with book cases on each side. Crawlers were relaxed and reading along each side, some Dusks were sitting too, but they seemed to be in pairs, helping each other read the informative novels. One figure stood out, he was not settled on the floor or in a cushion as the other Nobidies were, he was seated at the top of one bookshelf, with a large and thick, leather bound book on his lap.

"Zexion?" Axelia called up to him. His eyes averted from his novel as he looked down at the two females present. He slowly closed the book and jumped down. He fell fast, and it looked like it would hurt, but he showed no signs of pain at all.

"Axelia, how have you been?" the semi-short man asked with a respectful bow. His dark hair shifted into his face.

"Fine, I've kept up on my studies," Axelia smirked and bowed in response. The woman rose and motioned toward Xarlo, "My student wishes to take a trip. I think she's ready, but only one as smart as you could know."

Xarlo quickly curtsied when Zexion glanced at her. He stared at her, lids half open for a minute before saying anything.

"She's young. How old?" he asked both members there. Xarlo decided to answer.

"About eighteen, sir," she replied.

"Hm, damn Heartless, they're robbing cradles," Zexion huffed. His face still held apathy more than anything else, "Well, let's get on with it."

He turned around and went to a desk in the corner where he rummaged through a drawer or two before coming upon a sheet of paper. He grabbed a pencil and showed them to a seat. Once all parties were comfortable, he began.

"What are the three beings in all worlds?"

"People, Heartless, and Nobodies," Xarlo answered quickly.

"And what are the three world realms?"

"Um… Light, Dark, and the World That Never Was," she recalled the specific lesson that involved one of Axelia's enthusiastic shpeels.

"Do you know your real name?"

"No."

"And do you know what world you are from?"

"No."

Zexion turned to Axelia, "Do you know?"

"Yes. I've already done all that," she answered vaguely so Xarlo couldn't understand what he meant.

"And, can she summon portal gates on her own?" he asked them both hoping for a demonstration.

"Xarlo, please show him," Axelia ordered. The young one rose and went to the center of the room. She put out her hand and concentrated.

Xarlo's eyes were clenched shut as she focused on her hand and summoning a dark gate. A bead of sweat trickled down her brow as the shadows swarmed into an awkward oval. She could hear a soft clap from Axelia. Xarlo felt it safe to open her eyes and turn back to the two. Zexion was jotting down a few notes.

"Did I do good?" Xarlo whispered to Axelia.

"Did you do _well_? Yes, your best portal yet, dearie," the tall woman gave her friend a pat on the back.

"Congratulations, you've passed. You may visit this list of worlds right now, I want you to wait one month before going to any others," the dower man handed Xarlo a slip of paper. It listed:

Twilight Town, Olympus, Atlantica, and Never Land.

"Thank you very much, sir!" Xarlo graciously smiled. Zexion still didn't look to care.

"Good day to you both, and it was good seeing you again, Axelia. You've done well for yourself," he said his apathetic good byes as he climbed back to the top of the book case.

As the two exited the castle and returned to the bustling center of World That Never Was society, Xarlo caught sight of a friend.

"Baxstain, Baxstain! I passed!" she giggled as her friend turned. Baxstain was an average height brunette boy with large green eyes and a skinny build. He wore a nice shirt and vest with an accompanied tie. He smiled and began to join Xarlo in her gleeful jumping.

"Brilliant, Xarlo! Absolutely brilliant!" he spoke with a heavy British accent. His pocket watch fell out of his vest pocket during the hop fest. "Where shall we go, luv? What's your list?" he grabbed the paper slip and read for a second.

"What's the best one, I'm not sure," the girl asked. Axelia stood back a bit and just chuckled at two younger Nobodies gab like teenagers.

"Hm… Well, Twilight Town is just like here, only brighter due to the sun and all that," he began," Olympus is and odd place. Their men wear skirts, but I believe it's just a different time," he shrugged at the thought of that, "they always sing in Atlantica. And they're fish people! With fins and everything!"

"Really? That's insane!" Xarlo gawked.

"I know! And… Hm… I've never been to Never Land. Jax says it's no good. Let's not do that," Baxstain finished, "So, where do you want to go, luv?"

"Hmm…" Xarlo thought. She had her choices, but didn't know where to go. "How about Atlantica? I want to see the fish people!"

"That's the spot then!" Baxstain smiled.


	2. Things not meant to be seen

**Chapter 2**

The laws of the Worlds state:

"_Heartless are dark creatures that thirst and hunger only for more hearts. Since they have lost their human forms and ability to use reason and logic, they are simply violent swarms that look to find more hearts for substance. The lack of an outer shell can make them look for objects to house in, almost like a snail. A prime example is the mage type Heartless who take on robes to cover themselves. It is believed that most Heartless wish to get protection either because they want armor or a more in depth theory is that they always feel cold, since they lack a shell."_

How does it feel to always be cold? And how can one warm up in a frozen wasteland?

A Heartless is sniffing around a room of puzzles. As it continues it's never ending search for more hearts, it comes upon a bed. The bed is soft, and looks welcoming, so the small, twitchy dark mass climbs up, wondering if there might be some human to prey off of.

It finds only blankets. The creature uses its antenna to examine the pieces of fabric that are the blankets as it does not understand what it is. As the monster scratches at the green woven wool, it trips on a fold.

The Heartless feels a nice, almost warm feeling. Acting purely on impulse, the near demon uses its compulsive hands to wrap the green rectangle around itself. With this warming fabric enveloping it, the Heartless feels satisfied and can only believe that is it stays long enough in the green folds it might feel a bit warmer.

But with no actual body heat to give the poor creature has no temperature; it will never feel warm again.

* * *

It had been over two months since Xarlo had gotten her license to travel, and she and Baxstain went to all worlds possible. They made joint decisions to skip some places that they felt would be boring and without adventure such as Never Land, Wonder Land, and Traverse Town.

The two were currently attempting to skate board down the streets of Twilight Town.

"Come on Wonxe, keep up!" Baxstain called behind him at the small, ginger boy who was doing his best to keep up.

"I can't! You're bigger an' faster!" Wonxe pouted. He was a new friend of Xarlo and Baxstain. He was about eight years old and had just become a Nobody last month. He was a cute, innocent, naïve, and sweet little freckled boy who knew and understood nothing of the outside world.

He never learned how to create his own portals and relied on his friends to let him tag along.

"How about we rest here? I'm running out of energy," Xarlo offered so they could let Wonxe catch up.

"Sure thing, luv," Baxstain turned sharp and stopped himself. Unfortunately he stopped too quickly and Wonxe crashed into him, screaming all the way. Xarlo ran to the collapsed boys in worry.

"Are you two alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Jolly good…" Baxstain mumbled from beneath the much younger boy.

Wonxe sniffled, "I scrapped my knee…" he was trying his very hardest to keep his tears in place. Xarlo smiled and picked him up.

"How about we get you a bandage and then go for some ice cream, hm?" she smiled at her adoptive little brother.

"Uh-huh…" he whimpered as Baxstain pulled himself up.

"Let me carry the little bonker," he bent over as to signal a piggy-back ride. Xarlo set Wonxe down on the older boy's back.

"Ok, to the ice cream parlor," Baxstain grunted as they made their way.

* * *

Xarlo was licking her strawberry ice cream cone silently as Baxstain spun up a tail for Wonxe. She couldn't stop thinking about earlier.

Wonxe had hurt his knee. And she had pulled out a band-aid to stop the bleeding.

Only there was no bleeding. There was no blood. Only small, raggedly shaped holes that showed only black. It was like Wonxe had nothing inside him. Like he was completely empty.

She looked at the little boy fondly. He was smiling widely at Baxstain's antics as he continued to smear blue ice cream all over his face.

"How's your knee?" she asked softly.

"Fine, thanks," he answered brightly. Xarlo doubted Wonxe even knew he was supposed to have blood.

"And that's why the sky never changes in World That Never Was," Baxstain concluded with a grin.

"Baxy," Wonxe chimed, "can we go somewhere else? I'm bored."

"Sorry little ging," the young man stood, "it's getting late, and Breex always wants you home by eight."

"But… it's not fair! I'm always gonna have a curfew!" Wonxe whined.

Baxstain stretched, "Nonsense, you'll grow out of your curfew once you're mature enough. I had a curfew too when I was in training. Breex'll trust you more when you can make a portal," the brunette explained.

"That's right, I had one too. Besides, after eight, all the Heartless come out," Xarlo warned with a lie.

"Really!" the little boy's eyes got wide in terror. Almost all Nobodies were afraid of Heartless.

"Indeed. Now, let's get you home before one gets you," the girl started to lead the others toward a discrete area. She summoned a new portal and the trio walked through.

* * *

After dropping Wonxe off with his mentor, Breex, Baxstain and Xarlo began to stroll around the city, admiring the bright neon lights.

"So… we've got to do something interesting while the kid is gone. No fun in being boring all night," the man pointed out.

Xarlo thought for a minute, "Well, what world has a good night life?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…" Baxstain thought for a minute, his hand on his chin. He pulled out his golden pocket watch and checked the time.

'8:05'

"Well," he started again," we can go see a movie in Twilight Town. I know we were just there, but I hear they've got some new cinemas," he offered.

"Sounds good," Xarlo accepted. "What time?"

"Well, we could pull an all night-er and take the long route to Twilight Town," the brunette grinned and raised his eyebrows while making his attempts at a puppy-eyes look.

Xarlo looked at him skeptically, "The long way?"

"Yeah, we walk, luv, ever done it?" Baxstain asked.

"Nope."

"Come on then, let's try it," he grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the exit gates of the World That Never Was. The two looked up at the ominous doors for a moment before Baxstain led the way through it. He was eager to see what the in-between worlds held.

It was an upside down and almost circular tube like path. The colors of red and blue were swirling and the Nobody's symbol was revolving about in it. Baxstain's expression was one of wonder and amusement, but Xarlo was worried and a bit afraid, so she scooted ever so slightly closer to her friend.

"Let's get on with it then," Baxstain pulled Xarlo with him some more. In the chamber that seemed to hold no exit point, the two were quickly walking through one wall and into a small patch of pure darkness.

"Baxstain, please, let's just go back!" Xarlo pleaded with him. She hated the dark, "This might not be safe."

"Nonsense, I've seen members of the Thirteen do this! Nothing wrong with it, if we keep walking, we'll reach the other side soon enough!" he exclaimed, not at all hindered by his lack of vision. Xarlo just cringed as she walked forward. At least she wasn't alone.

When they made their way out of the dark path, they were on a road. This dirt path was surrounded by grass and a few sparse trees. The sky was dark for the night and the two could see stars, something not often found in the Nobody's realm.

Xarlo felt at ease amongst the nature as she looked all around at the open space.

"Well this blows," Baxstain grumbled. He was hoping for a more exciting trip. Just grass and a road were not the adrenaline rush the young man wanted.

"Well I like it. It's homey," Xarlo whispered happily.

"Sure, sure, let's just get to the movie," Baxstain sighed, now a bit disappointed.

"Wait a minute…" Xarlo grabbed his vest, "I think I hear someone," she whispered as she ducked herself and Baxstain into a bush.

Right as they landed in an awkward position, they hear footsteps run up and a conversation begin. Xarlo leaned over Baxstain to peek through the leaves.

She saw a cloaked figure standing as a boy in red clothes and blue jacket was asking questions. He held a giant key. Soon, the walking cloak turned and began to leave, and the boy ran after it. Once she was sure they were gone she relaxed and turned back to Baxstain.

"Well, this is very nice and all, luv, but I'm going to have to say I'd like to get to know you better, dear," he chuckled at the situation. Xarlo had fallen on top of him during the dive to hide and was now laying right over him.

"Stop it," she grunted with a smirk as she pushed herself up.

"I'm afraid it was never going to work between us, luv," he shook his head without even trying to hide his amusement as he continued the joke. Xarlo decided to play along.

"I know, but…" she paused and put a hand to her forehead dramatically, "I just couldn't help myself!" she declared in melodrama.

"But don't lose hope, darling, maybe someday, I shall return your affections," he put his hands on her shoulders and acted stupidly with her.

"Oh, Baxstain!" she swooned.

"Oh- mmfph, hahahahaha! I'm terribly sorry, but I couldn't keep that up, it was just too funny!" he began to bawl.

"I know," Xarlo laughed hysterically with him, "I was about to break!"

As the pair laughed a bit more and then began to walk once more, there was once again the sound of footsteps behind them.

"Honestly, it must've been a bad night to come out here," Baxstain sighed as he began to move for a tree.

"This should be a good spot," a deep and unfamiliar voice stated. The two silently watched as a man with a bandaged face and big robes spoke to himself. He had a small note book and was writing things down.

"Xarlo," the brunette whispered, "let's get out of here, ok? No more long route," he offered.

"Ok," the girl agreed as her friend summoned a portal and they jumped through it. They had no clue where this portal took them since they had been on an in-between, but they seemed to be teleported a bit off the ground since they were soon falling onto sand.

"Oof!" Xarlo grunted as she made contact with soft earth. Baxstain had the grace to land on his feet. As the two observed their impulsive scenery, they were thankful it was night.

They were standing on a beach, and it wasn't a big one either, they were on a rather small island. The palms trees swayed in the mild breeze and there were poorly crafted wood structures all over the place.

But just in front of them, there was a blonde girl in a white dress sitting next to the water.

"Excuse me," Xarlo approached the other girl without thinking about it, "Um, we're lost, do you know where we are?"

The mystery girl looked up at Xarlo with a serene look of worry, "You'll want to hide soon. They're going to come for me," she whispered.

Baxstain raised an eyebrow, "Who's coming?" he was suddenly very serious, no longer his bubbly normal self.

"They wanted me to help them, and they asked rather nicely," The girl sighed, "But they didn't like my initial answer."

"Who's coming?" the man repeated.

"I'm not sure which one this time," she mumbled.

"Which one of what?" Baxstain was visually desperate, he was trying to get the answers out of her drastically as the worried atmosphere strengthened.

"The Thirteen," she whispered; the girl's eyes were actually scared. Xarlo wondered if she was a human. But… she couldn't be if she knew who the Thirteen were.

A rift of space began to ripple not four feet from them. Shadows were forming slowly, almost as if to let their target have a moment to breathe.

"Xarlo, run," Baxtsain ordered as he sprinted for the dock. As the two heard a pair of footsteps exit from the portal, they dived into the boats tied to the small dock.

"Come on, Namine," a younger voice ordered, "They demand you come with me," he elaborated.

"Why do I have to do this, Axel?" the girl asked softly.

"Because our Superior wants it," Axel answered.

"But it might hurt him," she protested.

"No it won't, Vexen has made sure. Now if you come with me willingly, this won't hurt," Axel warned.

"Alright," Xarlo could hear her stand, "I'm coming."

As the portal disintegrated into space, Baxstain stood up and Xarlo walked over to him.

"What was that?" she asked timidly.

"Something about the Organization, I'm sure." Baxstain answered, "So don't worry, it was for her own good. The Organization is always looking out for us."

"But… she didn't want to hurt anyone…" Xarlo muttered, "How was it for her own good?"

"Look, Xarlo, let them take care of their own business. Let's just get to the movie and call it a night," the brunette offered as he once again opened a portal, this time to Twilight Town.

Xarlo followed him there, and she enjoyed the movie. But the whole night she couldn't help but feel something horrible over the horizon for the Nobodies.

* * *

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, and I hope to get some more here soon. The action starts next chapter!**


End file.
